


[Podfic of] Think Once, Think Twice

by klb, Wesle



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesle/pseuds/Wesle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb and Wesle of a fic by Fahye</p><p>Author's summary: "First one to cry annulment covers the other's weekends for six months," Jake says instantly.</p><p> (or, the one where amy santiago falls in love with and gets drunk vegas married to jake peralta, not necessarily in that order)</p><p>Streaming is available in each chapter, and complete download links (zipped mp3s or m4b audiobook) are posted at the top of the first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WE'LL GET TOGETHER, HAVE A FEW LAUGHS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Think Once, Think Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342228) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



> klb's notes: I love Wesle very much and love that we get to make something together that we can now share with fandom! Thank you Fahye for writing this story which has been such a joy to perform.

Complete download options (5:15:14): [m4b audiobook](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Think%20Once,%20Think%20Twice.m4b) | [zipped mp3s](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Think%20Once,%20Think%20Twice.zip)  


## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/01%20Think%20Once,%20Think%20Twice,%20Ch.%201.mp3) | **Size:** 16.5 MB | **Duration:** 17:13

| 

Cover Art by wingedwords  
  
---|---


	2. WELCOME TO THE PARTY, PAL

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/02%20Think%20Once,%20Think%20Twice,%20Ch.%202.mp3) | **Size:** 30.7 MB | **Duration:** 31:57

| 

Cover Art by wingedwords  
  
---|---


	3. JUST A FLY IN THE OINTMENT

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/03%20Think%20Once,%20Think%20Twice,%20Ch.%203.mp3) | **Size:** 41.3 MB | **Duration:** 43:01

| 

Cover Art by wingedwords  
  
---|---


	4. READ BETWEEN THE LINES, MAN

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/04%20Think%20Once,%20Think%20Twice,%20Ch.%204.mp3) | **Size:** 66.4 MB | **Duration:** 55:18

| 

Cover Art by wingedwords  
  
---|---


	5. THIS CHANNEL IS RESERVED FOR EMERGENCY CALLS ONLY

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/05%20Think%20Once,%20Think%20Twice,%20Ch.%205.mp3) | **Size:** 73.5 MB | **Duration:** 56:37

| 

Cover Art by wingedwords  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In case anybody is wondering why Gabriel Lloyd does not have a British accent in this recording, I present to you [these outtakes](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Outtakes/British%20Wesle%20Outtakes.mp3).


	6. I'M GOING TO COUNT TO THREE

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/06%20Think%20Once,%20Think%20Twice,%20Ch.%206.mp3) | **Size:** 71.1 MB | **Duration:** 54:43

| 

Cover Art by wingedwords  
  
---|---


	7. ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS PULL THE TRIGGER

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/07%20Think%20Once,%20Think%20Twice,%20Ch.%207.mp3) | **Size:** 33.3 MB | **Duration:** 49:10

| 

Cover Art by wingedwords  
  
---|---


	8. EPILOGUE: HI, HONEY

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/08%20Think%20Once,%20Think%20Twice%20Epilogue.mp3) | **Size:** 4.9 MB | **Duration:** 7:14

| 

Cover Art by wingedwords  
  
---|---


End file.
